1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bispecific molecules that are capable of localizing an immune effector cell that expresses an activating receptor to a B7-H3-expressing cancer cell, so as to thereby facilitate the killing of the cancer cell. In a preferred embodiment, such localization is accomplished using bispecific molecules that are immunoreactive both to an activating receptor of a companion animal immune effector cell and to B7-H3 expressed by a cancer cell. The present invention additionally concerns the use of such bispecific molecules in the treatment of cancer in companion animals. The invention particularly concerns bispecific diabody molecules that bind to (1) an epitope of an activating receptor of a companion animal immune effector cell and (2) an epitope of B7-H3 expressed by a cancer cell of such companion animal. The invention particularly concerns the embodiment wherein such bispecific molecules are capable of mediating, and more preferably enhancing, the activation and targeting of the companion animal's immune effector cells to its B7-H3-expressing cancer cells such that the activated immune effector cells kill the B7-H3-expressing cancer cells.
2. Description of Related Art
The growth and metastasis of tumors depends to a large extent on their capacity to evade host immune surveillance and overcome host defenses. Most tumors express antigens that can be recognized to a variable extent by the host immune system, but in many cases, an inadequate immune response is elicited because of the ineffective activation of effector T cells (Khawli, L. A. et al. (2008) “Cytokine, Chemokine, and Co-Stimulatory Fusion Proteins for the Immunotherapy of Solid Tumors,” Exper. Pharmacol. 181:291-328).
CD4+ T-lymphocytes are the essential organizers of most mammalian immune and autoimmune responses (Dong, C. et al. (2003) “Immune Regulation by Novel Costimulatory Molecules,” Immunolog. Res. 28(1):39-48). The activation of CD4+ helper T-cells has been found to be mediated through co-stimulatory interactions between Antigen Presenting Cells and naive CD4+ T-lymphocytes. Two interactions are required (Viglietta, V. et al. (2007) “Modulating Co-Stimulation,” Neurotherapeutics 4:666-675; Korman, A. J. et al. (2007) “Checkpoint Blockade in Cancer Immunotherapy,” Adv. Immunol 90:297-339). In the first interaction, an Antigen Presenting Cell must display the relevant target antigen bound to the cell's major histocompatibility complex so that it can bind to the T-cell Receptor (“TCR”) of a naive CD4+ T-lymphocyte. In the second interaction, a ligand of the Antigen Presenting Cell must bind to a CD28 receptor of the CD4+ T-lymphocyte (Dong, C. et al. (2003) “Immune Regulation by Novel Costimulatory Molecules,” Immunolog. Res. 28(1):39-48; Lindley, P. S. et al. (2009) “The Clinical Utility Of Inhibiting CD28-Mediated Costimulation,” Immunol. Rev. 229:307-321). CD4+ helper T-cells experiencing both stimulatory signals are then capable of responding to cytokines (such as Interleukin-2 and Interleukin-12) to develop into Th1 cells. Such cells produce interferon-gamma (IFN-γ) and tumor necrosis factor-alpha (TNF-α), which mediate inflammatory responses to target cells expressing the target antigen. B-cell activation and proliferation also occurs, resulting in antibody production specific for the target antigen (Bernard, A. et al. (2005) “T and B Cell Cooperation: A Dance of Life and Death,” Transplantation 79:S8-S11). In the absence of both co-stimulatory signals during TCR engagement, T cells enter a functionally unresponsive state, referred to as clonal anergy (Khawli, L. A. et al. (2008) “Cytokine, Chemokine, and Co-Stimulatory Fusion Proteins for the Immunotherapy of Solid Tumors,” Exper. Pharmacol. 181:291-328). In pathologic states, Th1 cells are the key players of various organ-specific autoimmune diseases, such as type I diabetes, rheumatoid arthritis, and multiple sclerosis (Dong, C. et al. (2003) “Immune Regulation by Novel Costimulatory Molecules,” Immunolog. Res. 28(1):39-48).
I. The B7 Superfamily and B7-H3
Investigations into the ligands of the CD28 receptor have led to the characterization of a set of related molecules known as the B7 superfamily (Coyle, A. J. et al. (2001) “The Expanding B7 Superfamily: Increasing Complexity In Costimulatory Signals Regulating T Cell Function,” Nature Immunol 2(3):203-209; Sharpe, A. H. et al. (2002) “The B7-CD28 Superfamily,” Nature Rev. Immunol 2:116-126; Greenwald, R. J. et al. (2005) “The B7 Family Revisited,” Ann. Rev. Immunol. 23:515-548; Collins, M. et al. (2005) “The B7 Family Of Immune-Regulatory Ligands,” Genome Biol. 6:223.1-223.7; Loke, P. et al. (2004) “Emerging Mechanisms Of Immune Regulation: The Extended B7 Family And Regulatory T Cells.” Arthritis Res. Ther. 6:208-214; Korman, A. J. et al. (2007) “Checkpoint Blockade in Cancer Immunotherapy,” Adv. Immunol 90:297-339; Flies, D. B. et al. (2007) “The New B7s: Playing a Pivotal Role in Tumor Immunity,” J. Immunother. 30(3):251-260; Agarwal, A. et al. (2008) “The Role Of Positive Costimulatory Molecules In Transplantation And Tolerance,” Curr. Opin. Organ Transplant. 13:366-372; Lenschow, D. J. et al. (1996) “CD28/B7 System of T Cell Costimulation,” Ann. Rev. Immunol. 14:233-258; Wang, S. et al. (2004) “Co-Signaling Molecules Of The B7-CD28 Family In Positive And Negative Regulation Of T Lymphocyte Responses,” Microbes Infect. 6:759-766). There are currently seven known members of the B7 superfamily: B7.1 (CD80), B7.2 (CD86), the inducible co-stimulator ligand (ICOS-L), the programmed death-1 ligand (PD-L1), the programmed death-2 ligand (PD-L2), B7-H3 and B7-H4 (Collins, M. et al. (2005) “The B7 Family Of Immune-Regulatory Ligands,” Genome Biol. 6:223.1-223.7).
B7 superfamily members are in the greater immunoglobulin (Ig) superfamily and thus contain an immunoglobulin-V-like and an immunoglobulin-C-like domain (e.g., IgV-IgC) (Sharpe, A. H. et al. (2002) “The B7-CD28 Superfamily,” Nature Rev. Immunol. 2:116-126). The IgV and IgC domains of B7-family members are each encoded by single exons, with additional exons encoding leader sequences, transmembrane and cytoplasmic domains. The cytoplasmic domains are short, ranging in length from 19 to 62 amino-acid residues and can be encoded by multiple exons (Collins, M. et al. (2005) “The B7 Family Of Immune-Regulatory Ligands,” Genome Biol. 6:223.1-223.7). B7-H3 is unique in that the major human form contains two extracellular tandem IgV-IgC domains (i.e., IgV-IgC-IgV-IgC) (Collins, M. et al. (2005) “The B7 Family Of Immune-Regulatory Ligands,” Genome Biol. 6:223.1-223.7). Canine B7-H3 similarly contains four extracellular tandem immunoglobulin domains. Members of the B7 superfamily are predicted to form back-to-back, non-covalent homodimers at the cell surface, and such homodimers have been found with respect to B7-1 (CD80) and B7-2 (CD86).
B7-1 (CD80) and B7-2 (CD86) have dual specificity for the stimulatory CD28 receptor and the inhibitory CTLA-4 (CD152) receptor (Sharpe, A. H. et al. (2002) “The B7-CD28 Superfamily,” Nature Rev. Immunol. 2:116-126).
Although B7-H3 was initially thought to comprise only 2 Ig domains (IgV-IgC, 2Ig-B7-H3) (Chapoval, A. et al. (2001) “B7-H3: A Costimulatory Molecule For T Cell Activation and IFN-γ Production,” Nature Immunol 2:269-274; Sun, M. et al. (2002) “Characterization of Mouse and Human B7-H3 Genes,” J. Immunol. 168:6294-6297), a four immunoglobulin extracellular domain variant (“4Ig-B7-H3”) was identified and has been found to be the more common human form of the protein (Sharpe, A. H. et al. (2002) “The B7-CD28 Superfamily,” Nature Rev. Immunol. 2:116-126). No functional difference has been observed between the 2Ig-B7-H3 and the 4Ig-B7-H3 forms, since the natural murine form (2Ig) and the human 4Ig form exhibit similar function (Hofineyer, K. et al. (2008) “The Contrasting Role Of B7-H3,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 105(30):10277-10278). The 4Ig-B7-H3 molecule inhibits the natural killer cell-mediated lysis of cancer cells (Castriconi, R. et al. “Identification Of 4Ig-B7-H3 As A Neuroblastoma-Associated Molecule That Exerts A Protective Role From An NK Cell-Mediated Lysis,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 101(34): 12640-12645). The human B7-H3 (2Ig form) has been found to promote T-cell activation and IFN-γ production by binding to a putative receptor on activated T cells (Chapoval, A. et al. (2001) “B7-H3: A Costimulatory Molecule For T Cell Activation and IFN-γ Production,” Nature Immunol. 2:269-274; Xu, H. et al. (2009) “MicroRNA miR-29 Modulates Expression of Immunoinhibitory Molecule B7-H3: Potential Implications for Immune Based Therapy of Human Solid Tumors,” Cancer Res. 69(15):5275-6281). Both B7-H4 and B7-H1 are potent inhibitors of immune function when expressed on tumor cells (Flies, D. B. et al. (2007) “The New B7s: Playing a Pivotal Role in Tumor Immunity,” J. Immunother. 30(3):251-260).
The mode of action of B7-H3 is complex, as the protein mediates both T cell co-stimulation and co-inhibition (Hofineyer, K. et al. (2008) “The Contrasting Role Of B7-H3,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 105(30):10277-10278; Martin-Orozco, N. et al. (2007) “Inhibitory Costimulation And Anti-Tumor Immunity,” Semin. Cancer Biol. 17(4):288-298; Subudhi, S. K. et al. (2005) “The Balance Of Immune Responses: Costimulation Verse Coinhibition,” J. Mol. Med. 83:193-202). B7-H3 binds to (TREM)-like transcript 2 (TLT-2) and co-stimulates T cell activation, but also binds to as yet unidentified receptor(s) to mediate co-inhibition of T cells. In addition, B7-H3, through interactions with unknown receptor(s), is an inhibitor for natural killer cells and osteoblastic cells (Hofineyer, K. et al. (2008) “The Contrasting Role Of B7-H3,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 105(30):10277-10278). The inhibition may operate through interactions with members of the major signaling pathways through which T cell receptor (TCR) regulates gene transcription (e.g., NFTA, NF-κB, or AP-1 factors).
Molecules that block the ability of a B7 molecule to bind to a T-cell receptor (e.g., CD28) inhibit the immune system and have been proposed as treatments for autoimmune disease (Linsley, P. S. et al. (2009) “The Clinical Utility Of Inhibiting CD28-Mediated Co-Stimulation,” Immunolog. Rev. 229:307-321). Neuroblastoma cells expressing 4Ig-B7-H3 treated with anti-4Ig-B7-H3 antibodies were more susceptible to NK cells. However, it is unclear whether this activity can be attributed to only antibodies against the 4Ig-B7-H3 form because all reported antibodies raised against the 4Ig-B7-H3 also bound 2Ig-B7H3 (Steinberger, P. et al. (2004) “Molecular Characterization of Human 4Ig-B7-H3, a Member of the B7 Family with Four Ig-Like Domains,” J. Immunol. 172(4): 2352-2359 and Castriconi et al. (2004) “Identification Of 4Ig-B7-H3 As A Neuroblastoma-Associated Molecule That Exerts A Protective Role From An NK Cell-Mediated Lysis,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 101(34):12640-12645).
B7-H3 is not expressed on resting B or T cells, monocytes, or dendritic cells, but it is induced on dendritic cells by IFN-γ and on monocytes by GM-CSF (Sharpe, A. H. et al. (2002) “The B7-CD28 Superfamily,” Nature Rev. Immunol 2:116-126). The receptor(s) that bind B7-H3 have not been fully characterized. Early work suggested that such a receptor would need to be rapidly and transiently up-regulated on T cells after activation (Loke, P. et al. (2004) “Emerging Mechanisms Of Immune Regulation The Extended B7 Family And Regulatory T Cells.” Arthritis Res. Ther. 6:208-214). Recently, the (TREM)-like transcript 2 (TLT-2, or TREML2) receptor (King, R. G. et al. (2006) “Trem-Like Transcript 2 Is Expressed On Cells Of The Myeloid/Granuloid And B Lymphoid Lineage And Is Up-Regulated In Response To Inflammation,” J. Immunol. 176:6012-6021; Klesney-Tait, J. et al. (2006) “The TREM Receptor Family And Signal Integration,” Nat. Immunol 71266-1273; Yi. K. H. et al. (2009) “Fine Tuning The Immune Response Through B7-H3 And B7-H4,” Immunol Rev. 229:145-151), which is expressed on myeloid cells has been shown to be capable of binding B7-H3, and of thereby co-stimulating the activation of CD8+ T cells in particular (Zang, X. et al. (2003) “B7x: A Widely Expressed B7 Family Member That Inhibits T Cell Activation,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 100:10388-10392; Hashiguchi, M. et al. (2008) “Triggering Receptor Expressed On Myeloid Cell-Like Transcript 2 (TLT-2) Is A Counter-Receptor For B7-H3 And Enhances T Cell Responses,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 105(30):10495-10500; Hofineyer, K. et al. (2008) “The Contrasting Role Of B7-H3,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 105(30):10277-10278).
In addition to its expression on neuroblastoma cells, human B7-H3 is also known to be expressed on a variety of other cancer cells (e.g., gastric, ovarian and non-small cell lung cancers). B7-H3 protein expression has been immunohistologically detected in tumor cell lines (Chapoval, A. et al. (2001) “B7-H3: A Costimulatory Molecule For T Cell Activation and IFN-γ Production,” Nature Immunol 2:269-274; Saatian, B. et al. (2004) “Expression Of Genes For B7-H3 And Other T Cell Ligands By Nasal Epithelial Cells During Differentiation And Activation,” Amer. J. Physiol. Lung Cell. Mol. Physiol. 287:L217-L225; Castriconi et al. (2004) “Identification Of 4Ig-B7-H3 As A Neuroblastoma-Associated Molecule That Exerts A Protective Role From An NK Cell-Mediated Lysis,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 101(34):12640-12645); Sun, M. et al. (2002) “Characterization of Mouse and Human B7-H3 Genes,” J. Immunol. 168:6294-6297). mRNA expression has been found in heart, kidney, testes, lung, liver, pancreas, prostate, colon, and osteoblast cells (Collins, M. et al. (2005) “The B7 Family Of Immune-Regulatory Ligands,” Genome Biol. 6:223.1-223.7). At the protein level, B7-H3 is found in human liver, lung, bladder, testis, prostate, breast, placenta, and lymphoid organs (Hofineyer, K. et al. (2008) “The Contrasting Role Of B7-H3,” Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 105(30):10277-10278).
II. Therapeutic Antibodies
In addition to their known uses in diagnostics, antibodies have been shown to be useful as therapeutic agents. For example, immunotherapy, or the use of antibodies for therapeutic purposes has been used in recent years to treat cancer. Passive immunotherapy involves the use of monoclonal antibodies in cancer treatments (see for example, DEVITA, HELLMAN, AND ROSENBERG'S CANCER: PRINCIPLES & PRACTICE OF ONCOLOGY, EIGHTH EDITION (2008), DeVita, V. et al. Eds., Lippincott Williams & Wilkins, Philadelphia, Pa., pp. 537-547, 2979-2990). These antibodies can have inherent therapeutic biological activity both by direct inhibition of tumor cell growth or survival and by their ability to recruit the natural cell killing activity of the body's immune system. These agents can be administered alone or in conjunction with radiation or chemotherapeutic agents. Rituximab and trastuzumab, approved for treatment of non-Hodgkin's lymphoma and breast cancer in human patients, respectively, are examples of such therapeutics. Alternatively, antibodies can be used to make antibody conjugates in which the antibody is linked to a toxic agent and directs that agent to the tumor by specifically binding to the tumor. Gemtuzumab ozogamicin is an example of an approved antibody conjugate used for the treatment of leukemia in human patients.
Monoclonal antibodies that bind to cancer cells and have potential uses in cancer diagnosis and therapy have been disclosed (see, for example, the following patent applications which disclose, inter alia, some molecular weights of target proteins: U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,561 (200 kD c-erbB-2 (Her2), and other unknown antigens 40-200 KD in size) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,444 (50 kD and 55 kD oncofetal protein)). Examples of antibodies in clinical trials and/or approved for treatment of solid tumors include: trastuzumab (antigen: 180 kD, HER2/neu), edrecolomab (antigen: 40-50 kD, Ep-CAM), anti-human milk fat globules (HMFG1) (200 kD, HMW Mucin), cetuximab (antigens: 150 kD and 170 kD, EGF receptor), alemtuzumab (antigen: 21-28 kD, CD52), and rituximab (antigen: 35 kD, CD20).
An ideal therapeutic and/or diagnostic antibody would be specific for an antigen present on a large number of cancers, but absent or present only at low levels on any normal tissue. The discovery, characterization, and isolation of a novel antibody capable of binding to an antigen that is specifically associated with cancer(s) would be useful in many ways. First, the antibody would have biological activity against such cancer cells and be able to recruit the immune system's response to thereby treat the disease. The antibody could be administered as a therapeutic alone or in combination with current treatments or used to prepare immunoconjugates linked to toxic agents. An antibody with the same specificity but with low or no biological activity when administered alone could also be useful in that an antibody could be used to prepare an immunoconjugate with a radioisotope, a toxin, or a chemotherapeutic agent or liposome containing a chemotherapeutic agent, with the conjugated form being biologically active by virtue of the antibody directing the toxin to the antigen-containing cells.
As discussed above, antibodies and other molecules that specifically bind to human B7-H3 have been described (see, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,527,969; 7,368,554; 7,358,354; and 7,279,567; United States Patent Application Publications Nos. US 20090087416; US 20090022747; US 20090018315; US20080081346; US 20050202536; US20030103963; US20020168762; PCT Publications Nos. WO 2008/116219; WO 2006/016276; WO 2004/093894; WO 04/001381; WO 2002/32375; WO 2002/10187 and WO 2001/094413; EP 1292619B; Modak, S. et al. (March 1999) “Disialoganglioside GD2 And Antigen 8H9: Potential Targets For Antibody-Based Immunotherapy Against Desmoplastic Small Round Cell Tumor (DSRCT) And Rhabdomyosarcoma (RMS),” Proceedings Of The American Association For Cancer Research Annual Meeting, Vol. 40:474 (90th Annual Meeting Of The American Association For Cancer Research; Philadelphia, Pa., US; Apr. 10-14, 1999; Modak, S. et al. (March 2000) “Radioimmunotargeting To Human Rhabdomyosarcoma Using Monoclonal Antibody 8H9,” Proc. Am. Assoc. Cancer Res. 41:724; Modak, S. et al. (2001) “Monoclonal Antibody 8H9 Targets A Novel Cell Surface Antigen Expressed By A Wide Spectrum Of Human Solid Tumors,” Cancer Res. 61(10):4048-4054; Steinberger, P. et al. (2004) “Molecular Characterization of Human 4Ig-B7-H3, a Member of the B7 Family with Four Ig-Like Domains,” J. Immunol. 172(4):2352-2359; Xu, H. et al. (2009) “MicroRNA miR-29 Modulates Expression of Immunoinhibitory Molecule B7-H3: Potential Implications for Immune Based Therapy of Human Solid Tumors,” Cancer Res. 69(15):5275-6281).
Nevertheless, one aspect desirable for an ideal therapeutic and/or diagnostic antibody would be the discovery and characterization of novel antibodies capable of mediating, and particularly of enhancing the activation of the immune system against cancer cells (especially canine cancer cells) that are associated with any of a variety of canine cancers.
III. Canine and Feline Cancer
Cancer is a major cause of death in domesticated canines. In one study, 45% of dogs that reached 10 years of age or older died of cancer. Withrow, S. J. (2007) (“Why Worry About Cancer In Pets?” in SMALL ANIMAL CLINICAL ONCOLOGY (Withrow, S. J. et al., eds.) 4th Ed., W.B. Saunders, Philadelphia, Pa., pp. xv-xvii). Squamous cell carcinoma is one of the most common forms of canine cancer. Other common types of canine cancers are mammary (51%, female), prostate (male), connective tissue (17%), melanoma (14%), mouth and throat (10%), lymphoma (10%), and bone (4%) (Kelsey, J. L. et al. (1998) “Epidemiologic Studies Of Risk Factors For Cancer In Pet Dogs,” Epidemiologic Reviews 20(2):204-217). Greater than 8,000 dogs will die of osteosarcoma each year. Hemangiosarcoma accounts for approximately five percent of all non-skin malignancies. Cancer in cats is not as prevalent as in dogs; however, feline cancer is still a substantial concern. The most common forms of cancer in cats are lymphoma, oral squamous cell carcinoma and fibrosarcoma or soft tissue sarcoma.
Despite all prior advances, a need remains for improved compositions capable of binding to canine and/or feline cancer cells and of facilitating or mediating an immune response against the cancer cells. In addition, a need remains for improved compositions capable of detecting such cancers. It is an object of this invention to identify such compositions. It is another object to provide novel compounds for use in the detection of B7-H3 expression on the surface of canine and/or feline cells.
As described in detail below, the present invention particularly relates to bispecific diabody molecules that bind to (1) an epitope of an activating receptor of a companion animal immune effector cell and (2) an epitope of B7-H3 expressed by a cancer cell of such companion animal The invention particularly concerns the embodiment wherein such bispecific molecules are capable of mediating, and more preferably enhancing, the activation and targeting of the companion animal's immune effector cells to its B7-H3-expressing cancer cells such that the activated immune effector cells kill the B7-H3-expressing cancer cells.